Diary
by Money-My Life
Summary: This is a companion story to the fic Older Brother to Haruno Sakura. Where the left out scenes were dumped into.
1. Prank

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC**

**This is a side story for all the scenes I didn't put in 'Older Brother to Haruno Sakura' Most of it will be humor though. Enjoy~**

**As suggested by PCheshire...**

* * *

**Age 4**

It is another day for the Haruno family, which are- Haruno Chouko- the pregnant evil queen, Haruno Kano- the evil queen's sidekick, Haruno Shiki- the slave.

Today, they are walking down the street, people congratulated Chouko for her next pregnancy as she cheerfully thanked them.

Haruno Kano was plotting-no, I mean that he decided to er...prank...? Yeah, he decided to prank Haruno Shiki just a little bit.

Walking down the now familiar road, he pulled his father to a bookshop, he pointed at a certain porn and said "Tou-san tou-san, what is this book. It is orange! Can I read it?"

Haruno Shiki is sweating now, no, he could not let his innocent son near that book, no never.

"Ehe he heh...er..that book is bad, you can't read it..."

"Ehhh~ But it look so interesting. Besides, why can't I read it? Tou-san read it too~" Kano whined.

He know it is Icha Icha, a porn written by Jiraiya. But he just wanted to prank his dear tou-san and then get Black Chouko on his ass.

Black Chouko is actually the split personality of Chouko, like Inner Sakura. She is dark, sadistic, violent and had a taste for blood and gore that made Kano give her a 'thumbs up'.

They stayed there arguing for who knows how long, the Shiki sighed and picked up one book, and then he pointed at the sign, "Look son, you are not eighteen yet. So you can't read this thing. Got it. When you are older, then you can read it."

Shiki went on and on, lecturing Kano that he must not read this before he is 18.

And then, Chouko, who saw everything at a distance had jumped into conclusions.

'That damn bastard is trying to corrupt Kano-chan by making him read that damn book!'

Hell Hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**"Hya hya hya~ I am out. Now where is the prey~!**" That is Black Chouko speaking.

Then she saw that thrice damned book, on Shiki's hands, within Kano's reach, and then Shiki is speaking in hushed whispers with Kano with a blush on his cheeks.

With that, she jumped into the same conclusion as Original Chouko.

Without warning, she grabbed a spiked club that appeared out of nowhere and rushed towards the pair with a speed a pregnant woman, no matter if she is a kunoichi or not, shouldn't possess.

She raised her club high and...

WHAM! BAM! "AHHHHHHHHHH!" "HELP!" CRUNCH! CRACK! BAM! BAM!

(The scene is censored because of explicit blood and gore _and _torture)

Medics arrived at the scene and immediately shunshined Haruno Shiki to the ICU.

And then, Haruno Chouko walked home, humming happily like nothing happened, with Haruno Kano, who is kind of guilty buuuuut~ still _enjoyed_ himself.

* * *

**Ehhh...I hope that it is good...Please review!**


	2. Socializing?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"Mou…Kano, you should socialize more often!" Chouko chided as she watched Kano watching the clouds, _again._

'Seriously…he might even be a Nara, but I swear I never dated a Nara before!' Chouko thought as Kano groaned and rolled to her feet.

Ever since he could walk, he wasn't like all those energetic children at all, it was rather worrying, but relief that he won't be too much of a trouble. But he was always in that small garden with a lot of shade and lies there, looking at the clouds. It is really worrying for Chouko and Shiki because normal toddlers definitely do not act that way.

"But I don't wanna socialize…" Kano whined, Chouko sighed and said, "If you don't I am going to force you, you should have some friends!"

"…Fine…" Kano mumbled, he really don't want to move, why bother socialize? He is not interested.

"Good. Now off you go~" Chouko sang.

* * *

"So…what now…?" Kano mumbled as he walked along the streets.

Suddenly he heard a squeal at his left and turned to the direction.

There stood a very very hot/beautiful lady, with long brown hair in a loose braid, brown eyes and fairy skin. She got a S-shaped figure, many's eyes focused more of her cough breasts cough though.

"Er…hi?"

* * *

Kano really didn't know what happened, before he knew it, he was brought into a perfume shop with those _god awful smells._

Kano could only stare as that woman (whose name he didn't know yet) gush over him as she brough out various combination of clothes and changing him into them.

He would have called out 'Molester!' But is still too shocked to do it.

"Oh my gosh, you look so cute in this one." She squealed.

Kano looked at himself, a white zipless hoodie with black linings, dark blue shirt, black pants and a long dark blue scarf.

"Er…thank you? Who are you, miss?" Kano asked politely.

"Oh, how polite~ Sorry that I haven't introduced myself, I am Tanaka Nadeshiko, owner of this perfume shop!" She sang.

"I don't want to sound rude but, why did you bring me here?" Kano asked, sweating as his senses screamed 'PEDOPHILIA!'

"Oh, you looked so cute~ No many here have white hair and I just had to dress you up! Your previous clothes just looked absolutely horrible!" She clicked her tongue.

Kano should be offended, but he really has to admit that his clothes really look rather horrible, green colored shirt, light brown pants and simple sandals. Bad color combination.

"Sorry, but I must go my mother must be worried." I trailed off.

"Oh, wear this home too~ These and these~" She threw three bags at Kano.

"Eh, but I don't have money!" Kano said.

"Its okay~ Anyting for a beautiful little boy like you~ Its free!" She grinned before ushering him off.

Truthfully, Kano didn't know if he should feel offended or complemented by the 'beautiful' part.

* * *

"Oh Kano, where did you find these?" Chouko asked.

"Some lady gave them to me…" Kano mumbled, dumping all the bags on the table.

"You shouldn't take someones things like that! Who is that lady? I will bring them back to her." Chouko fussed.

"She said her name is Tanaka Nadeshiko." Kano said.

"…Oh, it isn't needed then."

Later that day, Kano had found out that Tanaka Nadeshiki is as obsessed with beauty as Yumichika and as eccentric as Mayuri from Bleach from his mother.

Turns out that she often does that so it is normal nowadays.

"Kano, you really do 'socialize' with the oddest person." Chouko commented after she saw Kano chatting with yet another odd one. This time is a very eccentric artist whose work never sells.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please~**


	3. Addiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC**

* * *

I hated sweets in my past life, I really do hate sweets, except if it is bitter or spicy.

I absolute detested it.

"Mou! Kano-chan you should try it~ It tastes really good!"

"No."

"Kano."

"NO! I do not want to try it, no."

"Please Kano? For me, your kaa-san?"

"...No."

"Kano, you should try something new!"

"But..."

"Kano..."

"Fine...I will try it then..."

* * *

But surprisingly, in this life, sweets tasted like heaven to me.

It has to do with me in a different body I think.

I sighed in bliss as I sucked on my lollipop, this one is one of the big ones.

"Sigh, maybe I shouldn't have let you try it. Now you are an addict..."

"I can't be helped~"

"Sigh..."

"And you are the one at fault."

"Fine fine, you little sweet addict."

* * *

**It is kinda short...but ah well~ Please review! **


	4. Library

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC**

* * *

The library is really interesting, Kano thought, there are so many scrolls, books and all that.

Being in the library feels like you are in a chamber of gold and various treasures.

Kano really loved the library, he loved reading books, there are so many knowledge, Kano really loved it.

Right now, he is reading the history of the Six Hidden Villages.

There was another village.

Many it is because of the AU.

Kano don't care, he just read and read.

There are books and scrolls about Nature Affinities, Clans in Konoha, Kekkei Genkai, Geography and many other subjects. Manga even existed in this world. There is one called Royalty, it is about a prince that escaped his castle and his adventures.

Kano really didn't want to leave.

But Chouko wanted him to leave.

"Kano..." Chouko grumbled.

"Yes? Kaa-san?"

"Its already 7.00 pm."

"Oh, just wait a moment please."

"You said that the tenth time."

"Sorry, just wait until I finish this book."

"You said that the sixteenth time."

"Kaa-san, really, just for a while."

"No, Kano, we must go now. Your tou-san will be starving."

"He said that he isn't coming home until 8.00 pm."

"When did he said that?"

"Er...yesterday."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No...?"

"No Kano, we must go now."

"But-!"

"No buts, we **must **go now."

"Fine..."

"Why are you not moving?"

"My soul is moving."

"No more nonsense Kano, we are going home right now and I need to cook dinner."

"Mom, just 200 more pages."

"Kano, the library is closing."

"Don't lie kaa-san, Yuri-san said that the library closes at 9.30 pm."

"Today is a special day.

"No, really, Don't lie to me, kaa-san."

"I will let you eat you marshmallow?"

"Kaa-san..."

"I will stop banning you from chocolates."

"You..."

"Kano..."

"Just 20 more pages!"

"How the h-, how you read so fast?!"

"I read fast."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I just read fast."

"Fine."

"Done!"

"Good, now lets go home."

"Kaa-san..."

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say that you permit me to eat _both _marshmallows and chocolates?"

"...Tch...Yes."

"Yay~"

"Manipulative little brat..."

"Haha~ Kaa-san~"

"No, I am still banning you from chocolates."

"NOOOOOO! YOU PROMISED!"

"Shut up! This is the library!" That is Yuri-san.

"Sorry!"

* * *

**Pretty boring? I guess... **


	5. Nickname

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC**

* * *

**Age 5**

'Hmm...I wonder if I should give Sakura a nickname?' Kano wondered as he watched Sakura chewing on the doll he bought her.

"Sakura, here." He outstretched his arms and waited patiently as Sakura slowly crawl to him.

He picked him up and looked at her hair again, 'Still, I never get why must she have pink hair. Kaa-san has it but still...'

"Ne...Sakura, do you want a nickname?" He watched as Sakura tilted her head, clueless of what he is talking about.

He sighed and thought, 'Sakura means cherry blossom right? But Cherry Blossom is too long...then Blossom? That sounds strange...Cherry then?' He absentmindedly ruffled her hair as he thought.

"Cherry...?" Kano mumbled, "I kind of like it..."

"Ne...Sakura, should I call you Cherry?" Kano asked, but all he got was a happy giggle and a grin.

He sighed again, and took out a handkerchief to wipe her saliva.

"Seriously...was taking care of babies so troublesome again?" He asked, but no one replied, he would be shocked if someone replied anyway.

"Hmm...I will call you 'Cherry' then, Cherry-chan~" He smiled, and he got another giggle from the pink-haired baby.

It felt warm, then he noticed just how attached he got to that little tyke.

Suddenly, he felt so light and looked down to his arms, Sakura isn't there.

"Ehhhh! Cherry, where are you. Come out-ah! You can't throw it! Hey! No, that is not for eating, wait!"

Maybe he should have called her a Kogitsune or something else instead...

* * *

**What do you think? Please review~**


	6. Obsession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC.**

* * *

As we walked down the streets slowly, I absentmindedly sucked on my lollipop while Shizu rambled on of many, many things.

"Hey Kano, are you even listening?!" I heard Shizu yell at him.

"Huh, sorry but what did you say again?" I asked. I could almost imagine the massive sweatdrop above her head.

"I am talking about the massive sale at the bookstore. You said you like to read right? So I thought you will be interested." She said. So cute, she is actually thinking about me...wait...

"A massive sale at the bookstore...?" I quoted her.

"Yeah, everything is 70% off." I heard her say.

"Where is the bookstore again?"

I hear her sigh, "Come one, you have brought your money right?"

"Yeah..." Then she grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" I heard her say as I continue to stare at our linked hands.

I suddenly feel light-headed.

I feel my cheeks warm up.

I could hear the blood pounding in my ears.

I was left disoriented.

It is such a strange feeling.

* * *

"Ehehe~ I forgot to bring my wallet..." She pulled out her inner pockets.

"Fine, I will buy it for you." I sighed as I pulled out some Ryo from my rather fat wallet.

We bought three full and big bags filled with various books and scrolls.

It would count as a shopping spree I guess.

I brought her things back to her home.

"Thanks~" She smiled.

And the she pecked my cheek.

Here comes the strange emotion again.

And I indulged myself with her scent by the close proximity.

Dango and chocolates.

She smell so sweet.

I didn't notice that she had already went in, leaving me in front of her house.

I couldn't stop the disappointment from showing on my face.

I kind of wanted her to stay longer.

I wonder why.

* * *

**Hu hu hu~ Yep, I absolutely _love_ fluffy moments and tried to make one. This is probably a fail but whatever.**

**Don't worry, it isn't exactly love but close enough. It is more of an obsession I think. Kano never had a childhood nor anyone to depend on in his past life so he would be very dependent, and demanding in this life (Shizu is also the first one to approach him so Shizu will have to bear with taking care of a big baby sometimes ^^). Add to the fact the Chouko and Shiki died so soon? I think it is a valid reason for his obsession.**


	7. Vanilla

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my two OC.**

* * *

"Waah...waaaah..." And Sakura goes at it again.

Kano groaned.

Is really taking care of a baby that hard?

Apparently yes.

Preparing the milk, Kano added a little bit of vanilla in it.

_"Sakura-chan really likes her milk with vanilla in it, you should give her milk like this Kano-kun!" Rukia says after Kano pointed out her use of spices in baby food and milk._

And hopefully Sakura could go to sleep faster...'I wonder if I put vanilla in her crib or something.' Kano mused absentmindedly as he fed Sakura.

Thus, had made Sakura in love with Vanilla.

* * *

**Short...but do I sound like I care? Hu hu hu hu! **


	8. Sakura's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my two OC.**

* * *

Today is the 28th of March.

The one year old Haruno Sakura's first birthday.

And very obviously, Kano's really excited, worried.

Excited because ...well, Sakura is going to be a year old.

Worried because, he os scared that Sakura won't like the gift.

"Oh Kano, don't be so silly! Of course she will love it!" Shizu tried to calm her friend.

"B-but..."

Deja vu, no?

"Kano, just don't worry too much!"

...

"o-okay..." He mumbled.

'I swear he is bipolar...' Shizu thought.

* * *

Everything perfect.

The cake is set, it is obviously in a flavor which Sakura had liked very much.

The decoration is checked, Kano made sure the decorations are in Sakura's favorite colors. Pink, white and light purple.

The party girl? Oh, Kano had made sure to pamper her more that he did usually.

People attending? Invitations? All set, every single detail were triple-quadruple checked.

His present? Which he had took quite a lot of time and money in preparing, is perfect.

Kano will make sure that Sakura enjoys herself, no matter if she might not be able to remember it.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Everybody congratulated her.

The small party held in the small apartment quickly escalated.

Kano smiled as he held Sakura's hand to help her cut her cake.

Vanilla is her favorite.

Kano pampers Sakura quite a lot and he knew that, he had made her pillow faintly smell of vanilla. It had helped her (and Kano) to have a peaceful night.

Sakura loves the smell of vanilla, it had often calmed her down when she is in one of her crying fits.

Sakura had giggled at the beautiful but simple streamers on the wall, Kano smiled.

She was always attracted to pink-colored things.

And Kano simply enjoyed her expression, that is brimming with happiness.

Kano is content, Sakura had enjoyed her party and that's all to it.

* * *

"Cherry-chan~Happy Birthday~" Kano sang as he took out his present.

It is a plush toy.

Sakura immediately squealed and turned her attention away from the ball Rukia, the caretaker had given her.

Kano smirked inwardly, Sakura still prefer him better after all.

"And here is you second present..." He muttered as he placed the Sakura-shaped pendant around her neck.

For safety.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to Sakura right? I know it is not her actual birthday in reality but time moves differently in fanfiction~**


	9. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC**

* * *

**Anonymous: I really don't like replying to reviews in this fic...check Older Brother to Haruno Sakura, I got an explanation there.**

* * *

Shizu and I were forced to sit in the traditional Japanese style for a long hour.

In front of an awkward Fujioka Nami and a stone-faced Fujioka Kaito that is sweating like he had worked in the field for 6 hours straight. He is as pale as a ghost, and he looked like he was about to faint.

"Okay...now, you are going to graduate soon right?" Nami-san asked.

"Yes?" I replied, though it came out more like a question instead of a statement.

"We-we are well, advised to er...give you the..'The T-Talk' since y-you are going to be official adults..."

Shizu blinked innocently while I paled slightly.

_The Talk. Or in other words, 'birds and bees'._

My teacher was the one that had given me 'The Talk'.

It was horrifying.

I had never looked at males the same way again.

Until I became a male myself, that's it.

I gulped and convinced myself 'I have already been through it. IwillbefineIwillbefine!'

I whimpered slightly as they opened their mouths.

* * *

I placed my hand on her back in a comforting manner as she sat there, stoned.

"Don't worry, I know it is horrible. It is quite a lot to take in, I know."

I sounded calm.

But I am as pale as a ghost.

I had vomited.

The mental image I got during the talk was, by no means, pleasant looking.

* * *

**Yes, the talk. Get what I mean, yep, the talk...sigh. For those who don't understand. Check 'birds and bees', please note that you must be at least 16 Or else, don't bother.**


	10. Cherry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC.**

* * *

I sobbed.

"Cherry~"

"Come on Sakura-chan, say 'Bye bye'." Rukia smiled.

Cherry looked up to her and made a sound of confusion before opening her mouth.

"Bi..." She mispronounced the word.

"Now go, Kano. Your team must be waiting for you."

"I am a failure as an older brother..." I sulked.

"It isn't your fault, Kano. You are busy." Rukia-san sure is nice, she is actually trying to comfort me...

"But-But what kind of older brother I am to miss her first word?!" I cried, mourning over the lost moment that I never got to experience.

"It is really not your fault, you are busy with your team after all." She patted my back.

I sulked for a while before mumbling, "Fine..."

"Bi nii-nii!"

Ah, that broke me down to sobs once again and immediately snatched her from Rukia-san's arms, not minding Rukia-san's glare.

"D-" I stopped when I saw Rukia-san's 'Mother of all Death Glares' "D-Donut, you are so cute...!"

I hugged her closer, unwilling to let her go.

I don't want to let her go, knowing soon she will stray from me.

Six years is too less.

When she join the Academy, she will definitely crush on that Duck Butt.

Sakura and I are quite similar.

Both of us sought after love, both of us hate to be weak, to be left behind.

She is like me, who sought after Shizu's love and affection. Maybe not love, but close enough.

I was brought out of my musing when Rukia-san snatched Cherry from my arms. (=_= damn that sounded like some kind of cheesy princess stories)

"Now, go. You are late!" She chided.

"Fine..." I pouted petulantly, but I can have my time with Cherry later.

Now, I am an hour before schedule, hope Shizu won't be too mad.

* * *

"You are LATE!" Shizu yelled at me.

"Ah..." I immediately try to think of an escuse, if I tell her that I spent my time exaggerating at the caretaker she will kill me. Friend or no.

"I saw a black cat and I had to go the other way, then there is an old woman that need my help..." I trailed off.

"LIAR!" Ah, Uchiha joined in too.

It seems that everyone has a limit for lame excuses.

* * *

**Fufufu~ I just can't resist putting the last part. Review please, critics s nice but no flames. NO!**


	11. Costume

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC**

* * *

I hummed a random tune as I skipped along the shops that sold baby clothes.

Then I stopped in front of a shop.

On the window, was a light pink-and cute-bunny kigurumi.

Then I imagined Cherry in it.

"...cute..." I muttered.

* * *

I never regretted it.

I thought when I played with Cherry-with her wearing that cute costume.

Seriously, if you were to search for the word cute in the dictionary. Cherry's picture will definitely be on it.

"Nii nii!" She cheered as the illusion butterfly stopped on her nose.

She is simply the picture of cuteness.

"Look Cherry-chan~ It's Chou Chou-san!" I grinned, touching the butterfly.

"Cho~" Cherry tried out the word.

I melted.

Simply. Too. Cute.

* * *

**Yay~ Kano have a sister complex. And he is simply weak in front of Cherry! But really, Sakura is so cute/or beautiful~**


	12. Icha Icha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Shizu passed by Kano's house and stopped.

It has been some time since Kano last cleaned his house right?

Shizu hummed and nodded.

Going into Kano's house using ninja style (window, lock picking), Shizu immediately started cleaning.

As his teammate, it is important to help him when he is unable to do something.

Shizu nodded determinedly as she swept the floor.

* * *

When Shizu finally gone to his room. She hesitated before opening it any way.

Doing what she did to all other room-which is only the bathroom and living room.

When she reached to the drawer...

Thunder and lightning struck.

Freaking Icha Icha.

Someone is going to die today. Shizu thought as she crumpled the book.

* * *

In the hospital, Kano shivered slightly and then felt like he wanted to cry for some reason.

* * *

**Yup, I made Kano a pervert...What have I just written?**


	13. Play Nurse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kano muttered darkly as he glared at the nurse that was told to stand guard to prevent him from running away.

Worse thing is that the nurse wasn't even female, the nurse was a male. Male!

Kano wanted to cry.

If the nurse was a female, Kano could at least admire the view slightly.

But no! The nurse just have to be a male!

Kano buried himself in his bed and tried to make a burrito of himself with the blanket.

And the damned nurse is so ...muscular.

Is that even possible?

He should have became a taijutsu specialist instead...

Kano closed his eyes whenever the nurse came one step closer.

He isn't paid enough for this horror.

* * *

Shizu smirked when she finally exited the room.

Serves him right for being a pervert.

* * *

**Reviews please. Critiques are nice but no flames...wait, why do I even write this when no one is reviewing?**


End file.
